The present invention is directed to systems and methods for preventing the collisions or interference between signals from different wireless local area network (WLAN) and wireless personal area network (WPAN) communication protocols that coexist in the same frequency band. The term WLAN is used to refer to a class of wireless communication technology that operates at a distance up to 100 meters, and AWPAN is commonly used to refer to a class of wireless communication technology that operates up to a distance of 10 meters. For simplicity, when used herein, the term WLAN is meant to encompass WLAN as well as WPAN technologies, and any other shorter-range wireless communication technology, particularly, but not limited to, those that do not require a license for operation by the Federal Communications Commission in the United States and other similar unlicensed bands outside of the U.S.
The existence and popularity of new WLAN communication protocols results in several protocols sharing the same frequency spectrum. This causes an interference problem affecting throughput and reliability in wireless networks.
IEEE 802.11bBluetooth ™HomeRFMarket FocusEnterpriseWireless cableHome WLANWLAN,school, homeDevices Likely toLaptop,Palmtops, cell-Home desktopUse this Tech.desktop PCsphones, MP3PCs, printers,players cordless phonesTechnology2.4GHz ISM,2.4GHz ISM,2.4GHz ISM,DSSSFHFHPeak Data Rate11Mbps721kbps1.6MbpsRange50m10m50mTransmit Power20dbm0dbm20dbm
In the U.S. alone, for example, three popular WLAN technologies exist which share the 2.4 GHz unlicensed ISM band (see table above). As it turns out, each technology has merits relative to the other and, as a result, has secured itself as a preferred technology in at least one important market segment. Bluetooth™, for example, has proven to be the leading WLAN technology for low-cost mobile computing devices such as palm-top computers, cell-phones, and MP3 audio players. On the other hand, because of its support for 10 Mbps data rates, IEEE 802.11b appears to be preferred for laptop computers in the enterprise and home environments.
The lack of a dominant WLAN technology means that different device types may use multiple WLAN technologies at the same time in the same place. For example, in the residence, IEEE 802.11b and/or HomeRF may be used for wireless computer networking, and Bluetooth may be preferred for games, MP3 players and palmtop computers. In the enterprise environment, 802.11b may be used for wireless computer networking (laptops and/or desktop computers), and Bluetooth may be used for palmtop computers and cell-phones.
Unfortunately, although each of these technologies was designed to work reliably with some interference in the ISM band, they were not designed to coexist with each other. The resulting interference between the WLAN technologies degrades system throughput and compromises the overall reliability of each of the wireless networks. This is a well-known and well-documented problem.